


Desesperación

by Azariel



Series: 26 Frases para una historia [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Allydia, Prompt Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había abierto los ojos y tenía la mirada perdida, el pecho levantándose con cada latido y respiración y las manos crispadas sobre el vestido blanco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desesperación

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es la primera parte de una serie de historias, que Dayan me ha dado la oportunidad de cooperar con ella. Estas historias serán creadas a base de 26 frases, las demás historias podrían pertenecer a cualquier otro fandom o shipp.
> 
> Ahora, esta pequeña historia esta creada en base de la frase 26 y es mi primer Allydia y espero les guste, me siento muy feliz respecto a ello y entusiasmada :D. Ahora sin mas rodeos pasen y lean.

**Frase 26.- Ira, tristeza y desolación, el camino perfecto a la desesperación.**

  


Las manos le picaban, era esa horrible sensación de querer abarcarlo todo y no poder, de tocar y no sentir, de anhelar y no obtener nada a cambio. Gruesas lágrimas calientes mojaban sus mejillas rosadas, aterrizando como un ave herida sobre su vestido floreado, ahora con motas carmesí.

El sol ya se ocultaba tras los arboles frente a su ventana. La calidez marchándose con ellos.

Lydia estaba segura que cada gota de sal era un sentimiento menos, un peso menos que cargar, pero al contrario, solo sentía más dolor, más ganas de gritar, más emociones contenidas entre sus dientes.

Su ideal siempre había sido mantenerse fría, calculadora y neutral, concentrada en no mostrar nada a nadie, pero eso fallo cuando Stiles le demostró que podía ver más allá de lo que su mirada llena de veneno y su lengua frívola mostraban,  y después _ella_ , la responsable de que todo se volviera un huracán en su pecho y vientre.

Ira, tristeza y desolación, el camino a la desesperación. Eso era lo que la estaba volviendo loca, lo que calcomia su cuerpo y la incitaba a encontrar un alivio definitivo, las navajas ya eran más frecuentes bajo la colcha y las noches en soledad oculta y cubierta por la oscuridad de su habitación se habían convertido en el único momento que tenía para deshacerse del dolor y cerrar los ojos, para poder mirar un minuto su piel blanca, sus hermosos hoyuelos y acariciar su cabellera morena.

Ese era su escape, y el llanto ya no cesaba y no importaba, ya no importaba porque había encontrado la clave para que la luna le devolviera su alma, su vida, su amor, y ahí, en medio de la habitación, sobre el espacio que ocupaba la alfombra morada, ahí, tendido en completa calma yacía el cuerpo de Allison, tranquilo y perfecto, sin ningún rasguño ni mancha, con su perpetua serenidad interrumpida por las motas rojas y la poción azul que Lydia había preparado a base de acónito y luz de noche.

Solo faltaba el llamado, algo que hiciera que su alma encontrara el camino. Y así Lydia apretó por última vez en puño el dobladillo de su vestido, cerró los ojos derramando su último llanto y con los labios rojos abrió la boca dejando salir el lamento, la voz que le devolvería a su estrella.

Tras un minuto donde lo único que escucho fue el ulular del viento contra el cristal y el clamor del otro pasillo desvaneciéndose junto a su voz, Lydia creyó que había fracasado en su tarea, y pronto pasos apresurados irrumpieron su desgracia, la puerta fue golpeada y podía definir las voces de la manada llamarle, pero ella no quería oír, no quería estar ahí, porque no había funcionado y le iba costar mucho quitar el circulo de sangre del suelo.

Un sollozo escapo de su pecho cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe y la luz amarillenta del corredor ilumino sus cuerpos, el de Allison junto a ella, que estaba de rodillas con las manos destrozadas.

El jadeo lleno de sorpresa y pánico no se hizo esperar, aunque no le presto interés, a eso, ni que le acusaran y reprocharan por su crimen, porque en el mismo segundo que el ambiente se llenó de horror, otro jadeo lleno de vida le hizo sonreír.

Había abierto los ojos y tenía la mirada perdida, el pecho levantándose con cada latido y respiración y las manos crispadas sobre el vestido blanco.

Allison busco una sola mirada de entre todas y cuando encontró los iris olivos sonrió pequeñito alzando una mano para tomar la nuca de la pelirroja y atraerla para darle un cálido beso de bienvenida.

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gusto dejen un kudo o comentario, si gustan dejar sugerencias de alguna shipp o fandom decirlo y puedo hacer una historia con una frase basada en su shipp, solo si gustan. Saludos!


End file.
